1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit configuration method. More specifically, the invention relates to a wire harness circuit configuration method which is capable of configuring a splice circuit or the like arbitrarily.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Related arts of the present invention shown in FIGS. 1 through 3 are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 6-80318 (1994) and No. 6-54214 (1994).
A symbol J in FIG. 1 shows an electric connection box. This electric connection box J is schematically composed of a cover main body 1, sub-wire harnesses SW1, SW2 and SW3, a rear cover 2, a rear cover 3 and a rear cover 4. The cover main body 1 is made of synthetic resin having an insulating characteristic. The sub-wire harnesses SW1, SW2 and SW3 are sorted per load system and are made of a plurality of electric wires W. The rear cover 2 is connected to the sub-wire harness SW1. The rear cover 3 is connected to the sub-wire harness SW2. The rear cover 4 is connected to the sub-wire harness SW3. The rear covers 2, 3 and 4 are fixed to the cover main body 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, relay cavities 5, fuse cavities 6, female connector cavities 7 and fusible link cavities 8, for example, are formed suitably in positions of an outer face of the cover main body 1 corresponding to the rear covers 2, 3 and 4.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view showing a main section of the electric connection box J viewed from the rear side. As shown in FIG. 2, bus bars 10 and 11 which are bent into L shape intervene between the cover main body 1 and the rear cover 2 and between the cover main body 1 and the rear cover 3. The bus bars 10 and 11 compose an internal circuit of the sub-wire harnesses SW1 and SW2 in the electric connection box J. Supporting walls 14 and 15 having bus bar sandwiching grooves 12 and 13 are arranged in a standing condition on an inner face of a ceiling wall 1a of the cover main body 1. A plurality of terminal housing chambers 17 corresponding to various relay terminals 16 are protruded at end and middle portions of the supporting walls 14 and 15. FIG. 3 is an equivalent circuit diagram showing a state that the sub-wire harnesses SW1 and SW2 are connected to the main section of the electric connection box J. In this case, when the sub-wire harness SW2 is lead, end portions of electric wires 9 hang or terminals of the end portions are damaged.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, in the first prior art, the rear covers 2, 3 and 4, to which the sub-wire harnesses SW1, SW2 and SW3 are connected respectively, are attached to the cover main body 1. Due to this structure, in the case where the circuit configuration becomes complicated, when a number of rear covers increases, a plane area (projection area) of the cover main body 1 increases. As a result, there arises a problem that the electric connection box J is enlarged. Particularly in the electric connection box to be mounted to an automobile, an installation space is limited, the enlargement of the electric connection box becomes a problem.
In addition, in this electric connection box J, the bus bars 10 and 11 which intervene between the cover main body 1 and the rear covers 2, 3 and 4 configure a circuit practically. For this reason, in the case where connection sections are added due to a change in the arrangement of the relay cavities 5, the fuse cavities 6 and the female connector cavities 7 and the fusible link cavities 8 provided to the cover main body 1 and due to a modification of the circuit, a pattern of the bus bars is changed or becomes complicated. For this reason, in the electric connection box to be attached to an automobile, in the case where the type and standard of cars are different, it is necessary to prepare bus bars having peculiar patterns. This prior art is the electric connection box J which has the bus bars 10 and 11 as circuit components, but the circuit is occasionally configured by electric wire wiring. In this case, different wiring connection works are required for respective types of the electric connection boxes.
Further, as shown in FIG. 1, since the electric connection box J which is a power supply section has a plurality of circuit sections, a lot of electric wires Ware centered, and an assembly characteristic to an automobile is deteriorated.
The present invention has been achieved with such points in mind.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a wire harness circuit configuration method and a wire harness which are capable of eliminating incomplete-connection of electric wires, simplifying and miniaturizing a structure of an electric connection box to be connected, forming a space-saving branch wiring section and improving versatility of wire harnesses so that the wire harnesses can be used between systems where types and standards of cars are different.
A first aspect of the invention provides a wire harness circuit configuration method including the steps of: laminating a plurality of sub-wire harnesses whose one end is connected to a connector on a load side and the other end is connected to branch wiring of an electric connection box; layering a plurality of electric wire groups which belong to an electric wire aggregate; and short-circuiting predetermined electric wires between the respective layers by means of connection members, thereby a desired circuit is configured.
Therefore, in the invention from the first aspect, the electric wire groups, which are composed of the predetermined electric wire(s) in the electric wire aggregate, are layered, and the predetermined electric wires on the different layers are short-circuited with each other by the connection members so that a desired circuit can be configured. For this reason, the layered electric wire groups and the connection members can form one portion of the circuit configuration in the electric connection box, and the structure of the electric connection box can be simplified. Therefore, in the present invention, the same parts can be used between power supply systems where the type and standard of cars are different, for example. As a result, the wire harness can be standardized or can be versatile, and the circuit configuration of the electric connection box can be simplified.
A second aspect of the invention depending from the first aspect provides the wire harness circuit configuration method further including the steps of: connecting electric wire connection terminals to the predetermined electric wires composing the electric wire groups on the respective layers; arranging the electric wire connection terminals connected to the electric wires belonging to each of the electric wire group so that the terminals are separated from each other on each of module plates; laminating a plurality of module plates on each other so as to form a laminated body; and putting the connection members through the laminated body so as to connect the predetermined electric wire connection terminals on the respective module plates with each other.
In the invention from the second aspect, the predetermined electric wire groups are arranged on the plural module plates so that the plural electric wire groups composing the electric wire aggregate can be layered. The module plates are laminated so that the predetermined electric wires can be arranged in an up-and-down direction. The electric wire connection terminals, to which the electric wires arranged in the up-and-down direction are connected in such a manner, can be connected to each other by putting the connection members through predetermined positions of the laminated body.
A third aspect of the invention depending from the first or the second aspect provides the wire harness circuit configuration method further including the steps of: housing the laminated body of the module plates and the connection members which are put through the laminated body in a housing: and forming a branch connector section for allowing end portions of the connection members to function as connector terminals in the housing.
In the invention having such a structure, the laminated body is housed in the housing so as to be capable of being held there. Moreover, the branch connector section is formed in the housing, and the branch connector allows the end portions of the connection members to function as the connector terminals. For this reason, branch wiring can be obtained even in a position separated from the electric connection box. For this reason, a plurality of branch wirings can be efficiently obtained from an middle portion of the wire harness arranged in the vicinity of a load arranged in a position separated from an interior light and sunroof system and a load system in the vicinity of an instrument panel.
In addition, a fourth aspect of the invention depending from one aspect among the first aspect to the third aspect provides the wire harness circuit configuration method that the electric wire connection terminals are connected to the end or middle portions of the predetermined electric wires.
Therefore, when the middle portions of the electrical wires are connected to the electric wire connection terminals, the circuit can be configured or the branch wiring can be made in a position separated from the electric wire connection box without cutting halfway portions of the electric wires. Therefore, waste of electric wires can be prevented.
A fifth aspect of the invention depending from one aspect among the first aspect to the fourth aspect provides the wire harness circuit configuration method that the laminated body and the connection members form one portion of a branch circuit in the electric wire connection box.
In the invention having such a structure, the layered plural electric wire groups and the connection members form one portion of the branch circuit in the electric connection box so that a number of branch wirings to be connected with the electric connection box can be reduced. For this reason, the wiring operation can be performed quickly and securely, and the cost of the wiring operation can be reduced. Particularly, since bus bars having peculiar pattern according to the type and standard of cars should not prepared in the electric connection box, the cost can be reduced.
A sixth aspect of the invention provides a wire harness, comprising: a plural bunches of sub-harnesses composed of a plurality of electric wires, each of the sub-harnesses having an electric wire aggregate, one end of each of the sub-harnesses being connected to a load side and the other side of each of the sub-harnesses being connected to a branch circuit on a power supply side, wherein module members of circuit configuration connection means, which can form an arbitrary circuit by connecting the means to at least one of predetermined electric wires in the electric wire aggregate of another sub-harness or a branch circuit, are connected to the other sides of the predetermined electric wires to be connected to the branch circuit together with predetermined electric wires in the electric wire aggregate of another sub-harness in the plural electric wires of the sub-harnesses.
In this wire harness, since the other sides of the predetermined electric wires of the sub-harness are connected to the module members, these sides of the predetermined electric wires can be collected. As a result, the predetermined electric wires can be in a so-called completed state. As a result, the electric wires can be prevented from hanging, and the terminals of the end portions of the electric wires can be prevented from being damaged.
Further, in this wire harness, the circuit configuration connection means is connected to the other sides of the electric wires of the sub-harness so as to be connected to predetermined electric wires of another sub-harness or the branch circuit. As a result, the plural electric wires can be short-circuited with each other. Therefore, one portion of the circuit configuration in the electric connection box can be configured directly. As a result, the structure of the electric connection box can be simplified, and the same parts can be used between power supply systems where the type and standard of cars are different for example. As a result, the wire harness can be standardized and be versatile. Therefore, the cost of the wire harness can be reduced.
A seventh aspect of the invention depending from the sixth aspect provides the wire harness that the circuit configuration connection means has a laminated body which is formed by laminating the module members in which the other sides of the predetermined electric wires of the plural electric wires in the electric wire aggregate of the sub-harnesses are independently arranged and housed, and connection members which are attached to the laminated body and connect the arbitrary electric wires arranged on the module members to each other.
According to this wire harness, in addition to the function of the invention depending from the first aspect, when the electric wires on the module members composing the laminated body are connected with each other by the connection members, the branch circuit or a predetermined circuit can be formed arbitrarily. Moreover, when the connection members are connected to a branch connection section, a suitable power can be fed from the branch connection section to a load system, for example.
An eighth aspect of the invention depending from the sixth or seventh aspect provides the wire harness that the module members includes: a plate main body; electric wire housing grooves which are provided on one side face of the plate main body and into which the terminals of the predetermined electric wires of the sub-harnesses are housed; and electric wire connection terminals which are arranged in the electric wire housing grooves and to which terminals or intermediate portions of the predetermined electric wires of the sub-harnesses are connected.
In the invention from the eighth aspect, the terminals or the intermediate portions may be connected to the electric wire connection terminals. In this invention, when the intermediate portions of the electric wires are connected to the electric wire connection terminals, the electric connection box and the circuit configuration connection means can be arranged in positions separated from each other without cutting halfway portions of the electric wires. As a result, the electric connection box and the circuit configuration connection means can be arranged in suitably separated positions. For this reason, the circuit configuration connection means can be easily arranged in a position where the attaching operation to an automobile is easy, and the operability can be improved.
A ninth aspect of the invention depending from one aspect among the sixth aspect to the eighth aspect provides the wire harness that: the connection members have a length across the predetermined module members and are composed of connection bars having conductivity; the electric wire connection terminals respectively have engagement connection sections which can contact with the connection members; and through holes into which the connection members are inserted are formed on the plate main body correspondingly to the positions where the engagement connection sections are arranged.
In the invention from the ninth aspect, in addition to the function of the invention from the third aspect, the connection members composed of connection bars are inserted into the arbitrary through holes of the plate main body composing the module members, and the connection members can be electrically connected to the engagement connection sections on the arbitrary electric connection tools to which the predetermined electric wires are connected. As a result, when the electric wires are selected, the positions of the electric wire connection terminals are determined and the electric wires which are short-circuited with each other by the connection members are set, an arbitrary circuit can be configured and the wiring branch can be made simply and securely.
A tenth aspect of the invention depending from one aspect among the sixth aspect to the ninth aspect provides the wire harness that the electric wire connection terminals have a pair of press-fitting blades, and when the electric wires are press-fitted into the press-fitting blades, the press-fitting blades cut into the covered sections of the electric wires so as to contact with conductor sections.
In the above invention, when the electric wires are press-fitted between the press-fitting blades, the press fitting blades easily cut into the covered sections of the electric wires so that the conductor sections are connected to the electric wire connection terminals. For this reason, in the present invention, the electric wires can be easily attached to the modules where the electric wire connection terminals are arranged, and the operability can be improved.
An eleventh aspect of the invention depending from one aspect among the sixth aspect to the tenth aspect provides the wire harness that the circuit configuration connection means has a housing for housing the laminated body, and the branch connection sections are formed on the housing.
In the above invention, the laminated body which is constituted by laminating the modules is held in the housing. In this invention, since the branch connection sections are formed in the housing, the branch connection sections are connected to the load system so that the convenience is improved.
A twelfth aspect of the invention depending from one aspect among the sixth aspect to the eleventh aspect provides the wire harness that the circuit configuration connection means is provided integrally with the electric connection box.
In the above invention, the circuit configuration connection means is provided integrally with the electric connection box so that a cover which is peculiar to the circuit configuration connection means can be omitted. Moreover, since one portion of the configured circuit in the electric connection box can be formed by the circuit configuration connection means partly, the structure of the electric connection box can be simplified. Particularly in this invention, it is convenient to the case where a plurality of load systems are arranged in the vicinity of the electric connection box.
A thirteenth aspect of the invention depending from one aspect among the sixth aspect to the twelfth aspect provides the wire harness that the circuit configuration means is provided separately from the electric connection box.
In the above invention, since the electric connection box and the circuit configuration connection means are provided separately, the electric connection box can be miniaturized, and an installation space for the electric connection box can be reduced. Moreover, the branch wiring of the electric connection box is lengthened, and the circuit configuration connection means is separated from the electric connection box. As a result, the circuit configuration connection means, which bear one portion of the configured structure in the electric connection box is allotted, can be arranged in the vicinity of the load system, or the circuit configuration connection means can be connected directly to the load system. Therefore, hanging of the electric wires can be suppressed.
A fourteenth aspect of the invention depending from one aspect among the sixth aspect to the thirteenth aspect provides the wire harness that the circuit configuration connection means can form one portion of the branch circuit in the electric connection box.
In the above invention, the circuit configuration connection means form one portion of the branch circuit in the electric connection box so that a number of the branch wirings for connecting the electric connection box to the circuit configuration connection means can be reduced. As a result, The wiring work can be executed quickly and securely, and the cost for the wiring work can be reduced.